Kinder Road
'Kinder Road '''is a fanfiction created by Holly and part of the Confectionery Queenz series. Information ''The Confectionery Queenz go on a road trip competition against Strawbetsy Muttonfudge and the Icebow twins and things are going pretty well,but Fluffy Cottine begins noticing some ghostly encounters on the road and when she tries to explain what she is seeing to the other three,they see her as attention seeking.Fluffy begins to think a ghost is stalking her.Sooner or later,they pick up their first road contestant,but something on the road is watching them,but what? Characters *Fluffy Cottine *Melissa Gummy-Goober *Melody Von Schweetz *Neophina Creamwich *Geeky Fudgepop *Penny Cornpop Others *Strawbetsy Muttonfudge *Lexi Icebow *Sophie Icebow *Bananaby Yellowskins *Sherri Lollipopper *Samantha Malarkey *Minto Whirlip *Axel Orangina *Forest Orangina Chapter 1 *The scene lights up and is shown to be set up in a car park. *Loads of fans of the Confectionery Queenz are screaming with excitement. *Bananaby Yellowskins is holding a microphone speaking to a camera. Bananaby: Welcome to Sugar Rush Speedway Stylez News,where two groups will be racing against each other through Kinder Road! The first group I will introduce you to is the Confectionery Queenz! *The crowd screams widly *Melissa,Fluffy,Melody and Neophina all jump out of a large truck and strikes poses Bananaby: Meet Melissa,Fluffy,Melody and Neophina! Do you girls have anything to say to your fans today? *Bananaby holds the microphone at them Melody: Well,I- *Melody is interrupted by Fluffy screaming excitedly Fluffy: I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Melody: Ugh... Bananaby: Now moving onto Strawbetsy Muttonfudge and the Icebow sisters... Strawbetsy: *Jumps out of her truck and pushes Bananaby out of the way* I am Strawbetsy Muttonfudge and I am going to win this competition no matter what is put in my way! LET'S BURN THE CONFECTIONERY QUEENZ!!! *All of the bullies in the crowd cheer Lexi and Sophie: *Poses* Neophina: Who is going to drive? Melody: I'LL drive for the first hour... Fluffy: Come on,Melody! You ALWAYS get to drive! How about ''I ''get to drive for once?! Melody: Pffft...are you kidding me...?! Melissa: Ummm...no offense,Fluffy...but,Melody IS right... Neophina: Yeah,remember that time you drove and you saw a fly on the window screen and you thought your pupil of your eye had fell out! Melissa and Melody: *Howls with laughter* Fluffy: IT IS NOT FUNNY! Melissa: You rang the ambulance! Fluffy: But,nobody told me it was just a stupid fly... Melody: That was so hilarious!!! Fluffy: *Scowls at Melody* Melissa: We better get in the truck...the contest will be starting soon... *Melody,Melissa and Neophina all jumped inside of the truck Fluffy: *Stares at the ground and does not move* Melody: Fluffy? Fluffy: Ummm...I do not think I want to come... Melissa: Why not? Fluffy: What if the headless horseman comes or aliens catch us or Bloody Mary or THE GUY WITH THE HOOK FOR A RIGHT HAND?! Neophina: Ummm... Melody: Calm down,Fluffy! Bananaby: *Listening* Hmmm...that sounds VERY exciting to me... Melody: *Kicks Fluffy into the truck and jumps in herself* Strawbetsy,Lexi and Sophie: *Jump in their truck* Bananaby: 3...2...1...GO!!! *Both trucks zoom past Bananaby off into the sunset Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Confectionery Queenz